


蜡烛

by ADDAMSLOVEYA



Category: shei ba shei dang zhen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDAMSLOVEYA/pseuds/ADDAMSLOVEYA





	蜡烛

布鲁克林高级公寓顶层。深夜顶层的豪华套房的卧室露出几点昏暗的光，装修豪华的卧室陷入一片黑暗，只有床头柜上一片蜡烛的光照亮了一张大床。

黎朔气息不稳的跪在柔软的大床上，赵锦辛埋头在给他做口活儿。

黎朔浑身赤裸，胯下露出鸟的皮内裤兜着他已经塞进了一个按摩棒的屁股，脖颈上的choker分出四个串着细细银链，两根细银链将黎朔带着手铐的手锁在头顶，剩下两根链子色情的绕过黎朔的胸肌，落入胯下。赵锦辛在这两根银链上放了黑色的乳夹，此刻这两个东西正夹在黎朔已经被吸允的红肿挺立的乳头上。

黎朔浑身都被这种链子以一种非常淫靡色情的走向给绑了起来。下午他被赵锦辛给狠狠折腾了一顿，饭都没吃就睡了过去，醒来就发现自己已经被绑住跪在床上，赵锦辛那个小淫靡硬着肉棒，在他身上到处蹭，滑腻的体液弄得他全身都是。

：“黎叔叔......”赵锦辛一边吞吐着黎朔得肉棒一边问：“爽吗？”

从醒来就飘飘忽忽的沉浸在欲望里的黎朔重重喘着气，把快要射出来的下体往赵锦辛嘴里撞。

卷曲的耻毛一下下擦过赵锦辛的嘴角，他抬眼看闭着眼满脸潮红的黎叔叔，突然吐出了黎朔硬邦邦的宝贝，把连在链子上的一个圆环扣住了黎朔的肉棒！

：“啊！赵锦辛！啊......嗯哈......”黎朔感觉像是飘在云间，突然被扯下来一样，他低吼了一句，眼眶含泪的看着罪魁祸首毫不犹豫的扯着中间那根链子。

紧紧夹住乳头的夹子与下体的圆环被狠狠扯动，一阵蚀骨的快感伴随着疼痛席卷了黎朔。

赵锦辛嫣红的舌尖从黎叔叔那根流着液体的头部慢慢舔了上去，手却一点不留情的握住在小穴里乱捣的按摩棒。

舌尖抵住红肿的乳头的时候，赵锦辛已经握着按摩棒狠狠往肉穴内研磨了，隔着皮裤，赵锦辛下手没轻没重，随心肆意的把玩黎叔叔的身体，这种掌控感让他大脑发晕心脏狂跳，恨不得就这样跟黎叔叔在床上天荒地老的做下去。

昏暗的大床上，黎朔腿软脚软的跪不住，几处要害都落在小淫魔的手里，脑子里昏昏沉沉的，他感觉四肢都不属于他了，只有后穴里进出摩擦的高热与肉棒硬的要炸开一样的欲望侵占了他的脑子。

赵锦辛仰起头，舌尖滑进了黎叔叔的嘴里，口腔里来不及咽下的津液被突然的闯入者挤了出来，情色的液体流出嘴角，黎朔被动的吸着那条舌头，汗水与口水沾湿了赵锦辛的侧脸。

：“真甜......”赵锦辛吞咽着那些渡到他嘴边的津液。  
：“嗯....哈.....啊啊....呼....”回应赵锦辛的只有黎朔乱的不成样子的喘息。

亲够了玩够了，赵锦辛隔着内裤抽插着黎叔叔体内的按摩棒，一下一下接连不断的往里塞。

黎朔被赵锦辛放在床上，后穴里的液体流到了大腿上，赵锦辛折起大腿时摸了一手湿漉漉的体液，黎朔晕乎乎的看着他，赵锦辛一下子笑得可爱又调皮，伸舌头舔了一下。 

：“黎叔叔......”赵锦辛扒开了内裤，被操的一塌糊涂的后穴，含着黑色的东西，可怜兮兮的缩着，像是被欺负惨了。

：“真好看......”他凑上去吻了一下。随即抽出按摩棒换上自己的宝贝儿撞了进去。

：“呃嗯......”突然被硬又热的东西填满，黎朔红着眼眶缩紧了后穴，赵锦辛知道这是黎叔叔被欺负狠了，在表示反对呢，他欲逞凶的肉棒卡在高热的肠道内，湿滑的甬道夹的他又爽又燥，差点射出来，忍过一阵后现在却不能前进一下。

：“黎叔叔，我想操进去嘛.......”赵锦辛趴在黎朔耳边撒娇，腰却凶狠的撞着黎朔的胯部，手里用了狠劲色情的揉搓他肌肉紧实的臀部，想让肠道放松下来。

黎朔心软了一下，但被赵锦辛欺负的四处流水的身体却动也不动，浑身肌肉紧绷。

察觉到黎叔叔的不配合，赵锦辛直起腰，下身的动作放缓，上半身离开黎朔的身体，居高临下的看着他，摇曳烛光下，赵锦辛俊美的脸上露出了一个危险的笑容。

：黎叔叔.......你忘了......现在......是我在玩儿啊......”

赵锦辛抬手从枕头下摸出一个粉色的口球，黎朔瞪大了眼睛看他，他毫不犹豫的把口球卡进了黎朔的牙齿间。

：“唔......”黎朔生咬了赵锦辛的心都有了。赵锦辛一点点舔走流出口球外的津液，直起身时手上拿着一支蜡烛。明艳艳的红油顺着烛壁流下，赵锦辛看着黎朔的胸膛，像是在挑选好地方来滴蜡。

下午荒唐的一场情事，黎朔的胸膛被赵锦辛小狗似的啃得一片青紫，像一副半成品得画卷一样敞开在赵锦辛的面前，而他要做的就是完成这副情欲交加的大作。

：“就这里好了。”赵锦辛用指尖磨了一下乳尖，黎朔口里呜呜呜的说不出话，瞪大眼狠狠看着赵锦辛，小穴却丝毫不放松的夹紧。两人好久没有上个床跟打架一样互不相让，往往赵锦辛撒个娇，黎朔就随他操还带自己涂润滑液，这次实在是被欺负狠了，咬着牙憋着欲望也不让赵锦辛得逞。

赵锦辛拿着蜡烛跟黎朔对峙了几分钟，还是放下了蜡烛，他舍不得让黎叔叔疼一下。

：“这次放过黎叔叔了.......”赵锦辛压下身体撒娇：“下次再......”狠狠的疼爱他。  
他拿下口球，上面沾满了黎朔的唾液，赵锦辛色情的把口球舔了一遍，随即吻了下去，两人互相狼一般的啃咬研磨。

赵锦辛拿下扣在黎朔肉棒上的圆环，要害处被放过，黎朔大大松了一口气，连带着后穴也放松了起来，趁着好机会，赵锦辛摆动公狗腰猛的操进去，直击要害！

:“啊！”前列腺被猛烈摩擦让黎朔就这样射了出来！赵锦辛扶着肉棒的手被射了满手的精液，禁锢后的肉棒射精的时间变得漫长，猛烈的快感一波波冲刷着黎朔本就岌岌可危的大脑。绑着链子的躯体因为强烈的刺激与高潮，起了一层薄薄的细汗，看起来美味无比。

高潮中紧绷的后穴让刚松快了一下的赵锦辛又激动了起来，他一手压住黎朔的肩膀，一手扣住腰，大开大合的操了起来。

黎朔胸膛不停的起伏，夹在乳头上的夹子被赵锦辛抓着，随着一下又又一下的撞击狠狠的扯着，微微的刺痛感再一波点燃了黎朔的欲望，下身射过一次的肉棒又颤颤巍巍的抬起了头，湿红的龟头往外吐着泪。

赵锦辛发狠的撞着后穴，打桩一般的往里塞，狠狠摩擦层叠的肠肉与黎朔的敏感点，赵锦辛热烈的低喘与黎朔情不自禁的呻吟都无比放大这场饕餮盛宴的美味。赵锦辛脸色潮红，细密的汗水布满肩背脸颊，落在黎朔绑着银链的身上，他肌肉紧绷，一手架着黎朔的腿弯，一手扯着链子刺激黎朔的乳头，粗长的肉棒在腻滑的小穴里狠狠的抽进抽出，把黎朔顶的口齿呜咽，下体高速热烈的交合毫无缝隙，每一下的撞击几乎都擦过黎朔的前列腺。

顶层公寓外暗夜沉沉，公寓内的两人忘我的抵死缠绵，在这场激烈的性事中狠狠的拥抱彼此，拥抱今生唯一的爱人。

End


End file.
